


Power Rangers: War Of The Wizards Groovy Ranger Saga

by OmegaRain_Productions



Series: Power Rangers: War Of The Wizards [1]
Category: Power Rangers
Genre: A Smart VIllian, F/F, F/M, Gen, What Madness Is This!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 06:04:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13541283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmegaRain_Productions/pseuds/OmegaRain_Productions
Summary: It has been over a Millennia since The War for Free Will has begun and it has not been going in Zeran's favor. One by one Zeran has lost team after team of Power Rangers, Fifteen teams of rangers to be exact, each team holding ten lives, One-Hundrend and Fifty lives lost at the hands of some angel like Zord. All hope seemed lost until one day Zeran paid a visit to Terra, Code named "Earth" where he met a young women by the name of Francine Elis, a women's lib girl who had shown she had quite the attitude and everything seem peaceful on earth  for Now....





	1. Opening

**Author's Note:**

> The First Chapter won't be until Chapter 2, Chapter one is the opening.

**POWER RANGERS** **  
** **  
** **POWER RANGERS** **  
** **  
** **POWER RANGERS** **  
** **  
** **POWER RANGERS!**   
  
_ The opening scene shows Kira the Kind having to sacrifice herself for the world before Zerak's final mental cord snapping that lead to the beginning of this war for free will, it slowly went over the fifteen teams Zeran had lost over the years. The scene switches to San Francisco showing the soon to be Groovy Rangers. _

 

**IN A WORLD FULL OF EVIL, ONE TEAM MUST FIGHT TO SURVIVE!**

 

The scene switches to one Francice Hampton fighting off some Tenga warriors in the background with an image of her smiling overlaying it.

 

_ Bridgit Mendler as Francine Hampton _

 

**WE WILL NOT LET THE CHAINS OF EVIL DIVIDE US!!!**

 

The scene switches to one women protesting violence before having to resort to it against the Tenga warriors while she is seen smiling in the overlay.

 

_ Miranda Cosgrove as Winnie "Iris" Mckenzie _

 

**WE ARE FREE WILLS LAST CHANCE! SO TAKE THE RIGHT STANCE!**

 

Scene switches to a bulky and muscular young man with a chain wrapped around his waist in the background seen dealing with the Tengas with this very chain while the overlay has him spinning it around with a smirk.

 

_ Josh Peck as Royce "Chains" Bulkmeier _

 

**WE WILL HOLD TIGHT AND KEEP THE POWER ALLLLLLLLLLLLLLIVE!**

 

The scene than switches to a young Musician performing at battle of the bands before the event is broken up by the Tenga's where him and another friend of him are seen fighting the Tenga's while the two overlays are seen back to back like best friends.

 

_ Tyler Williams as Leon "Strings" Whatley _

 

_ Colin Morgan as Jeremy "The Man With A Plan" Gatts _

 

**GO GO POWER RANGERS! DON'T YOU EVER STOP!**

 

The scene switches to one, Zeran Smith also known as "Zeran The Merciful" fighting off some Tengas while having fun by transforming some into bunnies while the overlay has him dusting his suit off before smiling at the camera.

 

_ Johnny Depp as Zeran Smith. _

 

**GO GO POWER RANGERS WE ARE FREE WILLS LAST HOPE!**

 

Scene switches once again to show a girl in pink taking down some Tengas while her overlay is seen clapping hands with Francine before smiling to the Camera.

 

_ Kelli Berglund as Kaitlyn "Rose" Stevens _

 

Lasly the scene switches to space with two mysterious figures watching over the earth in disgust for it before one calls out an order as the overlays look to the camera's as their faces are anything but pleasant. While one has an evil, sadistic smirk on their face the other one its hard to tell.

 

Kirk Thornto as Groarke The Conquer

 

Tim Curry as Zerak The Butcher

 

**RANGERS FOREVER! GROOVY RANGERS ALL TOGETHER!**

 

The scene switches to all six power rangers morphed before Francine Hampton, red ranger and leader orders a blast with the power blaster that destroys a monster sent down by Groarke.

 

**HOLD TIGHT AND KEEP THE POWER ALLLLLLLLLLLLLLIVE!**

 

The scene switches to the rangers doing battle with Groarke and Zerak's forces before switching again to a young surfer coming in out of the water after catching a massive wave running a hand through his hair.

 

_ Owen Willson as Shane _

 

**GO GO POWER RANGERS! DON'T YOU EVER STOP!**

 

The scene switches to space to the arrival of a figure with a Z-staff while Zerak nods at him and smirk the figure glowing a bright red after being informed of whats going on with the invasion of earth.

 

_ Ed Neil as Lord Zedd _

 

**GO GO POWER RANGERS WE ARE FREE WILLS LAST HOPE!**

 

The scene switched to all the rangers drawing their weapons ready for battle before charging into a swarm of Tenga warriors.

 

**GO GO POWER RANGERS! YOU WILL RISE UP TO THE TOP!**

 

The scene switches to the Rangers being approached by Zerak’s key forces during a certian arc in the Groovy Rangers sage, “The Enforcer Rangers” as they all prepared themselves for battle. 

 

**RANGERS FOREVER! GROOVY RANGERS ALL TOGETHER!**

 

The scene switches to the zords roaring into battle as the Rangers clean up some of the tenga’s standing in front of their swords as the logo “Power Rangers: War Of The Wizards” followed by the words “Groovy Ranger Saga” flashes. 


	2. The Tides Of War Change Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After another crushing loss of Ranger teams, Zeran heads home to earth in order to clear his head and maybe get back to how he was, little did the Wizard know what Darkness crept around the corner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm going to say this now, this series is NOT for the faint of heart so if you think there might not like please, don't read other than that, if you are reading it, Enjoy.

The war for free will continues and had been nothing short of brutal and bloody, Fifteen teams of Power Rangers, one-hundred and fifty lives lost in the battle for free will and the numbers just seemed to be climbing whenever Zeran was around. On the world of Eagole Zeran, President Eagole Skysoarer, and Skylos Skysoarer. we're in front of five graves and the giant grave behind them read "Here lies Sky Squadron, they fought to their last breath". The young wizard held his hand over his eyes. "Sky Squadron...I'm sorry..." He muttered in tears. "Zeran my friend..." President Eagole Skysoarer stated placing a hand on his shoulder. "150 lives, Fifteen Teams of Rangers...gone because of that THING!" Zeran said to himself. "Zeran, just so you know me and father don't hold anything against you, It wasn't your fault." Skysoarer stated before continuing. "Zeran...may I make a request." Skysoarer finally asked. "What is it boy?" Zeran asked. "With your permission I'd like to reform Sky Squadron." He stated. Zeran closed his eyes than opened them.

 

"Skylos ...its funny you should mention that, funny as in Ironic..come here boy." Zeran said causing Skylos to blink before Zeran pulled out of his pocket, and to both mens surprise it was the red Sky Squadron morpher. "What the-" Skylos muttered in shock before Zeran pulled out the remaining nine morphers.. "The rangers and I did a little reprogramming that way in case any of them should die, the morphers would return to me also Skylor, There is a message installed on the morpher.." Zeran explained. Skylos blinked pressing the button as an Image of Skylar appeared in front of him.

 

"Little brother..." He muttered. "Hello Big brother bird.." He started as Skylos squinted. "Even when gone he still calls me that?!" Skylos stated rather annoyed. "If your getting this, than it means I'm gone, I only hope that I died protecting this planet, I had Zeran, train you in case something were to ever happen to me, and if your getting this message then something did, if that's the case this is my last request to you, not as brothers but one fighter to another..." Skylar stated as Skylos smiled. "There you go with the respect stuff again little beak face..." He said but a tear was coming from his right eye. "I always thought you would make a better leader than me, you always practiced caution more, so my last request is this, take this morpher, reform Sky Squadron...and you will take over where I left off you will be the red Sky Squadron Ranger...goodbye big brother..." It said as the image ended.

 

Skylos's eyes widened and his mouth dropped. "Me? Oh wow.." Skylos said before taking the morpher. "I will not let you down little brother, I'll be the best red ranger I can." Skylos stated as he turned to the president. "Now, we need to start putting Sky Squadron back together as soon as possible it appears an intergalactic force known as Makillah Gorillah is on his way to the planet." Eagole stated. "SIR!" Skylos shouted as Eagole turned to Zeran. "And Zeran, why don't you head to the Planet Terra and regain your mindset." He stated as Zeran nodded slowly standing up. "Thank you my friends..." He said as Skylos smiled. "Don't worry you will always have a home here..." he said causing the wizard to nod before disappearing through a time magic spell. Though the portal through time Zeran sighed to himself holding his head. "I haven't felt this bad since the betrayal of the Enforcer Rangers...Raymar...you had so much potential why...why my boy why..." He muttered to himself looking forward towards the Portal.

 

_ ~Flashback~ _

 

_ The year was 2858 or rather S.D or Space Date 772 Civilizations at evolved massively over time yet that didn't stop evil from running a muck. Inside the Command Center Zeran and Zordon were looking on as a team of rangers were causing a muck all around causing Zordon to sigh. "To think...they used to have all the potential in the world..." Zordon muttered. "Your orders Sensei?" Zeran questioned causing Zordon to take a deep breath. "Prepare the Candles..." Zordon stated. "I was afraid of this...very well I wish It didn't come to this but these rangers leave me no choice..." Zeran said turning to a part of the command center that the held candles. "SHADAHADUS SUMMONUS CANDELUS!" Zeran shouted summoning five candles before falling to one knee. _

 

_ "By all that's holy...I HATE doing that..always takes a lot out of me." Zeran panted. "Shadhadus restorus..." Zordon muttered before a bright aura surrounded Zeran as he slowly stood up and took a deep breath. "Thank you Sensei.." Zeran said causing Zordon to smile. "Now then, Alpha prepare the Energy draining." Zordon ordered. "Right Zordon, Ai-yi-yi-yi... I hate having to do this..." Alpha groaned almost in disappointment before pressing a few buttons as electricity flew into each of the five candles. "Now, comes the hardest part...Apprentice...Call the Enforcer Rangers..." Zordon instructed. "Right Sensei..." Zeran said taking a deep breath. "Where did I go wrong..." Zeran muttered to himself before pressing a button in the command center as Suddenly, on the other end a beep was heard as Raymar was the one to answer. “Yeah, what do you want Old man?!” Raymar snapped causing Zeran to flinch. "How many times do I have to tell you rangers, never call me the O.L.D word!" Zeran snapped. "And since when have we given a damn?" Raymar asked. "Ugh! Just get to the command center on the double!" Zeran ordered. "Yeah, yeah" Raymar muttered before the five, Enforcer Rangers teleported into the command center. "SHADAHADUS CHAINUS!" The voice of Zordon bellowed before a gold chain shot out chaining the five enforcer rangers to the docking bay. "WHAT THE?! WHAT  IS THE MEANING OF THIS!" Raymar snapped. _

  
  


_ "Don't play dumb with me Raymar, I know EXACTLY what the five of you have done with the Powers me and Zordon ENTRUSTED to you five! Let's start with you Sabrina, You, your nothing more than a monster you Slaughtered a great deal of innocence men, women and children just because they wouldn't give Zake protection money?! Not to mention you drank the blood of the people you slaughtered?! DO YOU HAVE NO SHAME GIRL!" Zeran snapped. "and Jennifer" Zeran said tightening his fists. "WHO  GAVE YOU THE RIGHT TO CUT OF THAT BOY'S PRIVATES JUST BECAUSE OF HIS CRUSH ON YOU!" Zeran snapped as he slowly took a few deep breaths to re compose himself. "and you Benn, to think you once had the most potential and threw it all away using your powers to gain control of drug gangs just so you could create a Fiyanite Cartel!" Zeran growled before turning to the Black Ranger. _

 

_ "Aarav... you were once a man I considered a friend, but then...you started abusing your powers just to have people give you protection money!" Zeran snapped. "And finally you Raymar...you are the worst out of your whole team!" Zeran said running a hand through his hair. "You why, you killed your entire family in cold blood and FOR WHAT?! MONEY!" Zeran snapped as Zordon finally was able to speak up. "And finally all five of you are accused of breaking the five ranger codes. One, Never use your power for personal gain, two never escalate a battle unless opposing forces you two three, keep your identity a secret no one must know your a power ranger, four do not kill unless it is a LAST RESORT and finally never abuse your powers to fit your own benefits you five broke all five of them!" Zordon snapped. _

 

_ "Do you have anything to say for yourselves rangers?!" Zordon bellowed. "Yeah, you overgrown head..you have no understanding or ambition, the only thing you are is a pansy ass wuss who doesn't understand Power, the only thing you care about is "Peace in this universe." Pathetic. all that matters in this world is a the new order and POWER and once we are free you two will be the first to be executed!" Raymar snapped as Zoron closed his eyes trying to keep his cool. "Now That was uncalled for Raymar and you know it!" Zeran snapped. "Pft whatever, Oldman both of you are still stuck in the past, this is Space Date 772 for crying out loud get with the times! This world is all about power!" Raymar snapped as Zordon's tube was slowly starting to glow red. Zeran noticed this and blinked. "Uh-oh! I know when Zordon's tube starts to glow red he's getting angry okay Zeran, time to quickly step out of the way." Zeran muttered to himself zooming to the side. _

  
  


_ "You wouldn't understand you have a heart, a useless thing that has no right in our bodies what your wife saw in you I have no ide-" Raymar started. "ENOUGH!" Zordon finally snapped a wave of energy slamming the Enforcer Rangers back against their current prison causing Zeran to jump. "EEP! Zeran started jumping out of his skin. "YOU LET US OUT OF HERE RIGHT NOW YOU SACK OF CRAP! YOU WOULDN'T BE SO TOUGH IF YOU WERE OUTSIDE THAT TIME WARP WE'D CHOP YOUR HEAD OFF!" Raymar growled. "No...no you wouldn't." Zordon explained. "And what makes you say that you old fool!" Raymar snapped. "Because you arrogant little twit! ZORDON'S MAGIC IS WHAT HELPED STABILIZE THE MORPHIN GRID! WITHOUT HIM YOU WOULDN'T HAVE THOSE POWERS!" Zeran snapped. At which point Raymar smiled deviously. "That's what you think Jackass.." Raymar said. "What are you talking about?" Zeran asked. "Because you idiot I've been figuring out a way to harness the power of the morphin grid!" Raymar snapped. "YOU WOULDN'T DARE?!" Zeran stated. "Oh I do, because If I have anything to say about these powers will REMAIN OURS!" Raymar snapped. "That's just it Raymar, you won't HAVE a choice if you answer this question wrong, now you five can do one of two things you Can hand over those coins willingly or...me and my Apprentice will take them by force!" Zordon bellowed. _

 

_ "Ohhh so the great Zordon wants to take us on, why don't you un do these chains and face us and we will happily kick your butt because the fact is, we're smarter, more popular and when it comes right down to it we are better then you!" Raymar snapped. "So In the end that is the choice you make, and now you must live with the consequence of that...my fallen apprentices!" Zordon stated opening his eyes. "Consequences-" Raymar started. "SHADAHADUS DRAINUS!" Zordon bellowed as suddenly the five of them were shocked by lighting from five candles. "GAH! WHAT THE?! WHAT  IS GOING ON?!" Raymar snapped. "Enforcer Rangers...you forced us to do something we hoped we would NEVER have to come to. You've forced us to unveil the Candle Project..." Zeran muttered. "What the hell is the Candle Project!" Raymar snapped. "Quite simple Raymar, each time you morph from here on out these Candles will drain some of you power before eventually you will be stripped of them!" Zordon snapped . _

 

_ "WHAT?! IS THIS SOME KIND OF JOKE!" Raymar snapped. "THESE ARE OUR POWERS OLD MAN! YOU HAVE NO AUTHORITY TO TAKE THEM AWAY FROM US!" Benn snapped. "No your wrong ' **Loros'** we have every right to, Me and Zordon Sensei gave you those powers, and we can take them away!" Zeran stated. "Apprentice, ' **i'm'** afraid draining their powers may not be enough though, they've become nothing short of Monsters." Zordon explained. "You're right Enforcer Rangers, from this moment on you five will be banished to a pocket dimension until me and Zordon can figure out what to do with you!" Zeran ordered. "WHAT?! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO US OLD MAN! WE ARE THE LAW AND ORDER OF THIS WORLD!" Raymar snapped. "I can and we just did NOW SENSEI!" Zeran instructed. "SHADAHADUS ' **OPENUS'** !" Zordon shouted as suddenly a portal opened up above them wind began blowing fiercely. "SHADAHADUS ' **CHAINUS'** ! ' **RELEASEUS'** !" Zeran shouted as the chains slowly came out the Rangers one by one being taken into the portal. _

 

_ "WE WON'T FORGET THIS OLD MAN! YOU AND ZORDON WILL  PAY FOR THIS ONE DAY WHEN WE ESCAPE WE ARE GOING TO CHOP YOUR HEADS OFF AND TAKE CONTROL OF THE MORPHIN GRID AND THIS WHOLE FUCKING UNIVERSE!" Raymar shouted as Zeran summoned a cream pie. "AH BITE ME RAYMAR!" Zeran shouted splatting the red ranger with the pie forcing him to let go of what he was holding onto before disappearing into the dimension. "SHADAHADUS ' **CLOSEUS'** !" Zordon shouted closing the portal. _

 

_ ~End Flashback~ _

 

"Raymar...everyone...Why? You had all the potential in the world and then you threw it all away for what? Power?..now I know how Sensei felt when my brother went mad." Zeran muttered before zooming into the time portal. Meanwhile, in the depths of space, a flock of Vulture like creatures were seen flying side by side a space cruiser. "Lord Groarke, we are four hours from Earth's Atmosphere," One of the soldiers said. "Good...land us on the moon as soon as possible." the voice from inside the ships control deck said before another one of the soldiers spoke. "By the way milord, an old friend of yours awaits for you on Terra's moon." He said as Groarke coughed. "Land and prepare the life preservation field!" Groarke ordered. "Yes sir!" The general shouted. The ship slowly began descending onto Earth's moon. Groarke's ship opened up as the Dictator of the Vultarians slowly made his way out from his ship. Suddenly, from behind a crater a man a small cropped hair and a bearded mustache, Steely blue eyes that looked like they lacked any sort of compassion in them. He was dressed in a dark cloak wore a black and Silver attire that gave him an eerie and intimidating look.

 

"It been a while, my old friend, I see father time has not been kind." the man stated with a smirk as Groarke looked up. "Easy for you to say Zerak, you're from Zendaria!" Groarke growled. Zerak was unphased by this and waggled a finger at him. "Touche, however, my dear friend, I may have a solution to your problem," Zerak stated with an evil smirk. "You do?" He asked. Zerak simply nodded before pulling out a viial with a grin. "You, BRING THAT HERE!" Groarke ordered causing the Tenga to squawk before flying over and taking it from Zerak turning around and bowing at Groarke's feet before the Vultarian took the vile looked at it before gasping.

 

"Is this?!" Groarke asked before Zerak nodded. "Yes, waters from the sacred pool, with all due respect to your people their lifespan was not all that great." Zerak stated causing Groarke to scoff. "don't remind me..." Groarke growled before looking at the vile and laughed evilly. "Sorry Reaper, you're going to have to wait a lot longer for this old bird!" Groarke laughed. Groarke uncorked the bottle and gulped it down before squawking in pain. Suddenly, the old wrinkles slowly began disappearing. Suddenly, his grey eyes slowly began gaining red back in his eyes, his vision coming back to him before his wings extended out back to full strength.

 

"LORD GROARKE! YOUR YOUTH IS RETURNED!" his general shouted. "Ahhh...thank you my friend...but tell me what brings you to Terra?" Groarke asked. "Quite simple, I'm here to reignite the war to destroy the most evil, diabolical thing in this Universe!" Zerak snapped. "Ahh...so you wish to begin the war to destroy free will, it seems our goals cross once again." Groarke stated with an evil smirk. "Yes, so alliance?" Zerak asked extending his hand as Groarke grabbed it and they shook hands before turning their attentions towards the planet near them, Earth.

 

_ Wizard Log #1  _

_ Well, here I am once again, my mother's homeworld of Terra, again another team of Power Rangers have met their end and I'm beginning to lose hope in this war. Every Time I nearly have my brother he summons that THING and completely destroys the team I've taught. Maybe Skylar is right, maybe I do need some time to get my head back together...but I keep asking myself, how many more lives must be lost before my brothers mad quest will be satisfied?! anyways for now this is Zeran Smith, signing out. _


	3. The Tides Of War Change Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having arrived on Earth, Zeran looks to settle down and put the past behind him, little did he know that his past would come back to haunt him in the form of the first Earth Red Ranger, Francine Hampton.

Zeran took a long sigh before closing his book he was writing in. "Now to find out where on earth I am..." Zeran muttered before turning to the side and noticed a bridge that was the one mile wide, one point seven mile long channel across an ocean. "Golden Gate Bridge? By all that's Holy I'm in San Francisco!" Zeran shouted before suddenly he noticed a strange couple with rainbow like clothes walking past him. "Okaaaaaaaaay? Earth's style has...definitely changed since I was last here, I'll worry about it later. Right now, I need some time to myself..." Zeran muttered walking over to a park dubbed "Golden Gate Park" as he sat down on a bench in the park and sighed.

 

"Got room for one more?" a voice asked causing Zeran to look up and spotted an older looking man. "Oh sorry, didn't notice you there. Yes of course." Zeran stated as the older man sat down next to Zeran looking up into the sky. "Quite the nice weather eh?" the man questioned. "Yes, quite warm but, that's normal for California weather." Zeran commented. "So you look like a man who's seen quite a lot of bloodshed. Are you a veteran?" The man asked causing Zeran to nod. "Something like that, I was apart of the team that raided Dachau." Zeran explained causing the man to squint.

 

"Dachau...nasty event in our history..." The man stated with a sigh. "So what brings you to San Francisco?" The man finally asked after a long pause. "Oh you know, looking to settle down, get my head back on straight, the works." Zeran explained causing the man to nod. "I understand, after wars that is normally the best thing to do." He stated rubbing under his chin. "Now this is going to seem out of the blue, but uh, we are kind of lacking in two classes for teachers can you teach?" The man asked. "That does seem out of the blue but before I answer um what is your name?" Zeran questioned in confusion. "Oh right where are my manners the name Ernest Franklin at your service, Principal at George Washington High." He said extending his hand. "Zeran, Zeran Smith. As for your question PFT can I teach HA!" Zeran laughed pulling out suitcase revealing a crap ton of teaching Degrees.

 

The man looked over Zeran's briefcase with his multiple teaching Degrees the ones that stood out Mathematics, Physics, Biology, Ethics and many others were in his briefcase as the man thought for a moment before bringing out his clipboard. "So...Mr. Smith, how are you on teaching double classes?" He asked with a smile. "Oh bah it's nothing, let me guess missing two teachers?" He questioned. "You'd be right on now then-" He started. "PRINCIPAL FRANKLIN!" A woman's voice shouted as the two of them turned around. She was a women with a short curly hair who looked in her 50s who was wearing a conservative secretary dress. "Ah Betsy what is it?" He asked. "You're needed back at school there’s trouble." She panted. "Let me guess, Brawl with one Francine Hampton involved?" He asked as the woman known as Betsy nodded causing the man to sigh. "Of course it feels like it's almost once every two months with Francine..." He grumbled.

 

"Pardon me Zeran..." He muttered standing up and grumbled to himself heading into the school. "Hmmm I don't know why, but, something is telling me to follow him. well eh what they hey I got nothing more to do right." Zeran said slowly following the Principal. Once Inside Zeran flinched as he saw a right hook nail a blonde right on the eye sending her into the lockers banging her head against the lockers. "You wanna repeat that Miranda?!" The women snapped, she was a blonde haired woman who was current donning the look of this era of earth but one thing that stood out was a bright red shirt. "I said Francine, you and that godless heathen girlfriend of yours don't belong in this school." The girl known as Miranda scowled. "OKAY THAT'S IT!" Francine snapped in anger.

 

Francine quickly delivered a right hook to this woman causing Zeran who was watching to flinch in pain. "That's gotta hurt...but I swear I've seen that hook somewhere before." Zeran muttered as Francine quickly lifted her up before landing a blow to the stomach causing the woman to stumble backwards coughing. "FRANCINE HAMPTON! THAT'S ENOUGH!" Ernest shouted as Miranda smirked a little bit but her face quickly turned pale. "FRANCINE! MIRANDA MY OFFICE NOW! THE REST OF YOU RETURN TO CLASS!" He bellowed as Francine and Miranda did as they were told while glaring at each other hatefully, while the other students returned to their class mumbling something about how it was just getting good.

 

"Sir we got another problem." The Secretary stated as Ernest groaned in annoyance. "Who is it this time I got enough problems on my plate." He grumbled in annoyance. "It’s Royce sir, the young man was seen beating the tar out of one of the local bullies again." She explained as Ernest sighed holding a hand to his temple. "Alright send him in.." Ernest stated as a rather big but muscular man was sent in as Ernest snapped his fingers to a seat as Royce nodded sitting down. "Alright first, let me deal with you two Francine, Miranda might I ask what happened out there?" He asked. "She just attacked me out of nowhere!" Miranda snapped. "Riiiight Miranda considering your reputation and how Francine is I find that VERY hard to believe." Ernest stated.

"She was insulting me and my girlfriend with the D word again Mr. Franklin." Francine explained. "Well it's unnatural girls like you shouldn't be here heathen!" She snapped. "YOU WANT A BROKEN NECK?!" Francine snapped as Francine and Miranda glared at each other as lighting was seen shooting from their eyes in anger as the Principal and Royce sweatdropped. "I see, well Mrs. Hampton I've given you three chances and despite the reasoning behind them I'm afraid I'm going to have to suspend for one week." Mr. Franklin stated as Francine sighed while Miranda smirked but was quickly turned around based on Ernest's next comment. "However, YOU MIRANDA! are Suspended for two weeks!" Ernest snapped causing the young lady to look at him like he was crazy. "WHAT?! YOU’RE TAKING THIS HEATHEN'S SIDE?!" Miranda shouted. "THAT'S THREE WEEKS! DO I HEAR FOUR?!" Mr. Franklin shouted. "THIS ISN'T THE END PRINCIPAL FRANKLIN!" She snapped. "THAT'S A WHOLE MONTH WANNA MAKE IT LONGER?!" He snapped as the woman stormed out causing the Principal to cough regaining his composure before he spoke.

 

"Now Francine, before you go get your stuff I hate to ask but is that house near your home still open for buying?" He asked as Francine thought for a moment before nodding. "Well there is someone I'd like you to go see I just met who is looking for a place to stay and show him around can you do that?" Franklin asked. "Consider it done Sir, Thanks for your help." She said and just like that left the room, not knowing about the dark forces at work up in the depths of space and those forces would change her life, permanently.

 

Francine slowly walked outside as she looked around the area and blinked. "I swear this is where Franklin told me to meet this person." She stated and was about to light a cigarette before she  felt three taps on the shoulder as she turned around. "HI THERE!" He shouted causing Francine to fall backwards onto her ass in shock. Zeran let out a howl of laughter before speaking. "Gotta watch yourself around me girl! Oh right where are my Manners." He stated before helping her up quickly dusting her hand before shaking her hand rapidly. "The names Smith, Zeran Smith, Delighted to meet you." He grinned. “Uh Francine, OH Crap I forgot something in the school I will be right back Zeran!” Francine stated zooming into the school. 

 

After a few moments had passed Zeran had been starting to worry before suddenly. "JESSICA! WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?!" A voice shouted and even though he had only known her for a few moments, Zeran could tell that it was Francine however, the temper in her voice sounded...familiar.. "That temper feels familiar but that didn't sound good, we must investigate NINJA STYLE!" Zeran shouted before disappearing into the school. Zeran zoomed in as he began hearing a conversation from the girls bathroom. "F-F-Francine this isn't what it looks like!" The other female voice tried to argue. "OH REALLY?! SO YOU MEAN I DIDN'T JUST CATCH YOUR LIPS ON ANOTHER WOMAN?!" Francine snapped causing the woman to flinch.

"Time and time I've gave you a chance and time and time again you blew it well guess what I'M DONE! YOU AND ME ARE THROUGH!" Francine snapped. Before the girl could even argue Francine stormed out of the bathroom as Zeran flinched. "Talk about a weird way to start my day on Earth." Zeran stated following Francine out of the school. 

 

Meanwhile up in space Zerak was humming as him and Groarke were finishing up the palace for their base of operation as Zerak laughed. "With no power rangers, this planet is doomed HAHAHAHA!" Zerak laughed a rather evil laugh as Groarke smirked. "Time to prepare the Tenga's." Groarke grinned evilly.

 

Back down on Earth Francine had just lit a cigarette trying to let the stress of that break up out as Zeran slowly tiptoed behind her and tapped her on the shoulder causing her to jump before she turned around and sighed seeing it was only Zeran. "Francine I heard everything, here walk with me." Zeran stated as Francine sighed following Zeran as they started down the pathway towards her house. "Trust me when I say this my dear, you are not the only one who has been through this before. A woman..." Zeran stated pausing for a moment. "Once Broke my heart." He said causing Francine to blink at him. "She did?" Francine asked. "She did, she played with my emotions. However, It's not the broken heart that makes the person it's what you do from that moment forward that will define you my dear." Zeran explained with a small smile.

 

Soon enough Francine and Zeran arrived at Francine's doorstep as she knocked on the door it flung open. "SAM HILL FRANCINE WHAT IS- Francine?" he asked seeing his little girl crying as he brought her in close. "Shhh, its okay dear let it out." the man stated as Francine was crying into his shirt. Zeran quietly stepped back and let the father and daughter have their conversation. "Alright dear go inside and clear up then we can talk." Gene said as Francine nodded heading inside as Gene looked up. "Thanks for walking my da-" He started before seeing the man in front of him and blinked a few times. "C-C-Commander Smith?" He questioned.

 

Mentally Zeran felt a pang of regret in knowing how short the human lifespan was to that of his people. But, even though he was older, Zeran saw signs of the, at times, brash and ornery young "Bulldog" who had been the best second-in-command of his unit he'd had in any of the numerous wars he'd fought in over the centuries. Zeran smiled warmly, "Hello, Gene." and then saw the man was standing at military attention. "Oh come off it, Bulldog, there's no need for that I'm not in the military anymore. But it's good to see you, boy. I take it Delilah has been good to you?" He asked. "Uh yes sir." Gene stated turning around. "Hey, Delilah!" He called out before smirking. "We got an old friend here to see us!" Gene bellowed as Delilah was coming down with a slowly calming down Francine.

 

Zeran fumed and leapt up and down as he shouted, "GENE HAMPTON, WHO ARE YOU CALLING A WRINKLY PRUNE FACED..." and then stopped in the middle of his rage/chastisement as he suddenly realized what he's walked into. "You did that on purpose, Gene!" he said offering up a mildly perturbed glare.

 

"That I did." Gene said with a smirk. "OH! Zeran, good lord you don't look any different than the days when you were in the military with my husband." Delilah stated as Francine now recovering from her break down raised an eyebrow. "No different than the military days?" She questioned herself. "Good clean living, Delilah, good clean living." Zeran answered before he asked, "May I come in?" Zeran questioned. "Of course, Of course." She said waving Zeran in meanwhile, Francine was rubbing her eyes. 'good clean living, my ass something aint right here...' Francine muttered to herself.

 

Zeran stepped into the house. Zeran looked around and noticed on one wall a copy of California registered business license. "So," Zeran asked of his old war friend. "Got into the business of selling vacuum cleaners like you aspired to huh?" Zeran asked. "Haha you could say that things have changed since the war," Gene stated with a grin as Francine rolled her eyes pulling away from her mother. "Dad as much as I'd LOVE to hear some of your war stories." Francine said as Gene laughed rubbed her head. "That's my firecracker. What's up sweetheart?" He questioned. "I have been asked by Principal Franklin to show Zeran the house for sale." Francine explained causing Gene to blink looking at Zeran. "Moving into town Zeran?" Gene asked. Zeran chuckled and answered, "It's true, Gene, I've been wandering about for sometime, problems in my home country that kind of thing. But I thought San Francisco and my second home of The U.S. might be a good place to set some roots and settle down for a little while." Zeran explained,

"Well hot damn it's going to be nice to see you around town again Commander." Gene grinned as Francine smiled opening the door. "Come on Zeran, the house isn't going to grow legs and walk to you." Francine giggled. Zeran, as he headed to the door with Francine he chuckled. "Interesting description Francine-girl." he looked to Gene and Delilah. "Once I'm settled in perhaps you'll stop by for a few rounds of cards?" he asked. "Sounds like a plan, hope you haven't lost your touch on cards commander." Gene smirked with a teasing motion of his hands. Zeran smirked slyly, "Oh you'd be surprised." He said in a tone that said, "Bring on your best, boy, I'll bet I can still take you down at cards, just like in the war." Zeran said and with those words, Zeran and Francine headed out the door.

 

As they strolled through the neighborhood they talked of other things. Meanwhile a car passed by playing San Francisco by Scott McKenzie. Zeran was finished with another story. "And then...your father grabbed the man who called Rosemund the um...n-word and without another word decks him before saying, 'Don't you dare talk to my buddy that way again, boy! he may not be the same skin color as me but he damn sure well bleeds the same shade of red' Needless to say the pompous idiot was shaking like a little girl." Zeran stated as The two burst out laughing. Up ahead they saw a one level suburban house with several well trimmed bushes and a sign saying it was for sale. the front door to the covered porch opened and a rather gangly looking man who looked more than just a trifle nervous stepped out dressed in the attire of someone who's worked for many years in selling residential properties.

 

"Looks like we are just in time! HEY EXCUSE ME!" Francine shouted calling to the man who was coming out of the house sighing before jumping in shock hearing Francine's voice and turned around. "Er Y-Y-yes?" He asked as Francine smiled pointing to Zeran. "My friend here was looking to buy the house if its still on the market." She stated. Zeran walked up and nodded his confirmation. "You look like you've been having some trouble selling this place. Well...I'd very much like to buy it." Zeran said with a small smile.

 

"Oh you have no idea how much that would make my day, how would you like to pay?" the man asked hoping he could FINALLY sell this house. "How much is the price of purchase, sir?" Zeran asked, "Well lets see with a house this size and nicely cleaned up they are wanting about $100,000 for it" The man explained as Francine looked at Zeran if he had this kind of money...they were going to have to have a talk. Zeran smirked and thought to himself mentally 'Good thing I got all my money out before the Stock Market crash of 1929 otherwise I wouldn't be able to pull this sort of thing.'

 

Zeran moved to his sport coat...and from a pocket on the inside pulled out the exact amount of money needed. "I believe this should cover everything?" he asked politely. The man's mouth dropped as Francine rose an eyebrow as the man slowly counted it. "Uh yeah this is the amount." He said before pulling out the keys and handed them to Zeran. "Uh I'll stop by with the receipt tomorrow." He said slowly taking off.

 

Zeran leapt into the air and clicked his heels together. "Wonderful," he said merrily. "Now I have a place to call home here." Zeran then opened the door and found a light switch. Turning it on he looked around and smiled. "Yes, yes indeed this will do, this will do nicely." He then stepped out and waved Francine in. "Ladies first." Francine nodded entering the room followed behind by Zeran and once both were in the home Francine closed the door before looking at Zeran. "Alright Zeran, Spill." She stated not taking her eyes off Zeran.

 

Zeran, who had been looking around the empty house looked at Francine as his face furrowed. "Whatever are you talking about, Francine?" Zeran asked. "Oh I don't know, looking no older than 30 yet you were my dads commander and able to drop one-hundred thousand like its nothing you're not from around here are you?" Francine asked.

 

Zeran sighed and thought to himself. "Zordon-sensei, forgive me but she is the daughter of my friend and colleague from World War II. And I sense something unique about her. therefore she needs to know." he stated to himself as Zeran closed his eyes for a moment to organize his thoughts. "My dear," he began after several moments. "You have no idea how right you are." He stated.

 

"Try me, I'm not one to shrug off anything I come across, how right am I?" Francine asked. Zeran examined her and noted the backpack she was carrying. "You have a pen or pencil in that backpack of yours, my dear?" he asked. Francine blinked before pulling her backpack out and pulled out her favorite Pen and smiled. "Will this work?" She questioned holding up a red pen she always kept with her. Zeran nodded. "Oh yes, yes indeed that will do." he said in a delighted tone. "Now just set it on the ground." he instructed.

 

Francine nodded and slowly placed it on the ground she didn't know what this had to do with anything but maybe just maybe it would reveal some stuff about Zeran to her. Zeran extended his left hand and pointed his index finger at the pen. Gently the pen began to lift off the ground and float in midair...right in front of Francine! Francine's eyes widened as she reached out and took it and nothing seemed different from it as she looked at Zeran before speaking. "So what you're a real life Gandalf?" She asked. Zeran released his magical hold on the pen which dropped into Francine's hand gently...before he burst out laughing.

 

"What? Did I say something funny?" Francine asked looking at Zeran as if he was crazy at how he was laughing. "i-I-I I'm sorry, Francine, it's just..." he snickered. "I actually met J.R.R. Tolkien a number of years ago. Good writer but so much of his magical theory he got it wrong, he got it all wrong." Zeran laughed. "I see...but am I right about calling you a wizard?" Francine asked in confusion this Zeran was...something else that was for sure.

 

Zeran after a few moments got a hold of himself. "That's right, Francine, I am a genuine wizard." Zeran then extended his right hand. His staff appeared and floated into it, the red gem glowing with mystic energy. Zeran then waved his free hand and a portal opened up. "Now how about we make this place more Comfortable?" Zeran then began to dance around as he sang/chanted 'Higitus figitus migitus mum Prestidigitonium!" Zeran shouted.

 

"Higity what?" She questioned before seeing furniture starting to move into the house almost floating as she sweat dropped. Finally everything was set into place. Zeran led Francine over to one of two sofa sitting around a coffee table with a clear glass top and being held up by curved gold-colored support. "Take a seat." Zeran said to her Francine nodded taking a seat before looking into Zeran's eyes and blinked. "Zeran...are you okay? Your eyes to me they look like they are lacking Spirit.." Francine muttered. Zeran looked surprised at first. Then Francine saw his face darken. as all the burdens Zeran had been holding back burst out on his face. "I,." he said in a sad tone.. "...guess you've got your mother's knack for observation. Gene could never really put anything past her, and neither could I. That was why she was such a good person during the war." Zeran muttered. "I've been told that a lot...do you want to talk about it?" Francine questioned a little concerned for Zeran. Now something seemed very wrong, now she could just feel it. Zeran sighed feeling the weight of all his burdens coming down on him heavily. "My dear, you should know I'm not just a wizard. Tell me do you believe in sentient life on other worlds?" He asked. "Yeah, though my dad just believes them to be bugged eyed alien creatures." She said with a small giggle.

 

Zeran winced, "Oh by all that's holy. Your father has obviously watched too many of those B-rated campy Sci-Fi movies in the local theaters. Typical, the boy always did have a secret passion for sci-fi." Zeran with a small chuckle before Zeran took a moment to collect his thoughts before he began. "My dear, I'm going to tell you a long and, at many points, dark story. For starters, let me tell you about a world named Zendaria and a man named Zeros who fell in love with a human woman from 12th century England." Zeran explained.

 

"Alright.," Francine stated as she quickly whipped out a notepad to make sure she got everything down about Zeran and his past. Well, his family's. Zeran then told Francine of how his father had fallen in love with his mother, Sarah, when he had visited 12th Century Earth. "My father eventually had to flee Earth but not before he scooped my mother and spirited her away. that damned so-called Priest of God had a very unhealthy obsession with my mother. And I know Father wasn't about to let my mother be burned at the stake for being falsely accused of being a witch." Zeran explained.

 

"I see so you're from outer space interesting, however, there is more to this story to why your spirit is broken isn't there?" Francine asked. Zeran nodded his head. "To continue this story, let me tell you about a man who is my brother by blood, and the sister who we cared for more than everything else..." Zeran shivered as tears began to flow forth. "And lost, and how it caused my brother to be corrupted into a murderous megalomaniac monster!" Zeran stated.

 

Francine listened to the story before speaking. "So let me see if I got this straight, your brother turned into a madman due, to losing your sister to free will as he blames?" Francine asked before nodded, sighing. "Zeran no offense but, your brother sounds no better than, the man my dad helped fight Adolf Hitler, lovely so we got an intergalactic version of him...fan freakin tastic..." Francine muttered.

 

"You forget, girl, I fought in World War II I was at D-Day with your father. I've faced more than my fair share of Nazis. Unfortunately, Zerak, has become far worse than Hitler. Hitler was insane, my brother knows exactly what he's doing. But yes, my brother is a monster hell bent on taking over this world, not just to end free will, but to spit in our mother's face." Zeran stated before he shivered. "Now, Francine, comes the darkest part of my story. Let me tell you about multiple groups of young people known as Power Rangers, as well as 'it'!" Zeran stated and once he started to speak of his tale Francine could see the fear and mental trauma on the man's face.

 

Francine slowly listened to the story and, nodded. "So, that's the story...tell me Zeran, have you been home since your sister's death?" Francine questioned raising an eyebrow. Zeran thought for a long moment and then said, "Not since...the funeral. Between my brother, the Power Rangers, It, and my own guilty conscience I haven't been able to face my parents after my monumental failures." Zeran said with a sad sigh. "Zeran, I'll tell the Principal you're going to be out for a day, take this time and go home, go see your family." She said before, shaking her head. "This is when you need them the most.," Francine added. "I'm...I'm not sure Francine, I love my father and mother dearly but...how could I face them. Or Kira's former fiancé Rourik, or any of my friends back on Zendaria after all my failures." Zeran added visibly trembling fearing what would happen if he went back

 

"Zeran...they are your family and friends, if they know the truth they won't blame you. Trust me I've made a few mistakes that, I'm not proud of." Francine stated with a gentle smile. Zeran got to his feet. "You're...you're right of course, you have Gene's good sense. All right, Francine, I'll go home." He looked outside and saw the sun was setting. "You should get home too, my dear, so your parents don't worry." He then looked around and said, "Watch yourself, Francine, I have a funny feeling there may be trouble in the wind." Zeran muttered. "I will." Francine said slowly getting up and heading out the door. "Take care Zeran, see you soon.." Francine added with a small smile leaving the house. Zeran took several shaky breaths before he raised his staff and called out, "Shadra Heevay Teleportus!" and with those words he turned into a beam of light and shot upwards leaving no sign he'd been there and no sign of his teleportation or ceiling of the room in the house.

 

On the Planet Of Zendaria, the scenery was like earth, however, a few major things to note were the massive skyscrapers, flying cars and a lot more peaceful than earth. However, things didn't stay that way as Zeran teleported in before the wizard were surrounded by soldiers aiming guns at him. Zeran dropped his staff and raised his hands. He looks round as he smiled pleasantly and asked, "Is there a problem, officers?" He asked but, his eyes however, made it clear he knew he was in the soup this time. "ZERAN!" One of them shouted pushing his way through the soldiers. "What have I told you about calling us BEFORE teleporting in?!" The man snapped in anger. Zeran chuckled sheepishly. "Um...hi, Royam," he said to one of his childhood friends trying to sound casual. "How's the wife and kids?" he asked. "Great, now do you mind telling me why you teleported in without telling us?!" He questioned. Zeran's childhood friend the moment he saw the dark look on his childhood friend's face realized the bad mental state Zeran was in. "I...I came to see my parents' he said reluctantly. Trying to hide his face...Royam, catching the look of shame. "I see...Alright boys false alarm!" Royam shouted as the soldiers grumbled angrily taking off. "Your parents are still living on their home in Ardisford, do you need a lift?" He asked.

 

"Considering I Haven't Had time" He said, before muttering under his breath. "or wanting" He added under his breath before shaking his head and continued. "to renew my license, yeah...yeah I'll take the lift." Zeran stated.

 

The young man nodded pulling up his car and motioned for Zeran to get in before speaking. "Also my friend, there was nothing you could've for her Zeran, she chose her fate, it wasn't your fault." He stated turning towards the road waiting for his friend to get into the car. Zeran looked at his friend and said, "Thank you, Royam, I promise next time I'll contact Zendaria Port authorities so that you and the the military don't have to be called out again." Zeran grimaced and said, "I know The prime Minister and the Military have been on High alert since...Zerak." Zeran muttered. "That we have...I can't believe Zerak was such a damn moron of everything to blame Kira's death, he blames Free Will! That Stupid Son of-" He started before breathing. "Sorry..." he muttered shaking his head. Zeran held his head. "Crude, Royam, but essentially correct my brother is a 14-karat idiot, I can't believe I'm related to him." Zernan then looked at his friend. "You'd better get back to duty, send my regards to Ruyuka and the girls." Zeran muttered getting out of Royam's car.

 

Zeran felt his breaths coming shakily, his body was trembling. 'By all that's holy' the wizard thought. 'I'm back again, but...will Mom and Dad even forgive for...what happened. I know Royam has but what about Rourik and what about Mom and Dad? Kira was their baby girl. Will they hate me, will they slam the door in my face when they see me?' He muttered but, Zeran was so caught up in his thought he never saw the infamous surprise step that tripped him...and set him flying face first into the door. "Ooh," he groaned. "Gonna' feel that one in the morning." He muttered slowly coming up.

 

"NO! THE COOKIES AREN'T READY YET DEAR!" he heard from in the house followed by "Awww but dear" and "No buts!" from inside the home he was about to knock on. Zeran took several long slow deep breaths as he recovered from his ordeal. Checking to make sure no one had seen his...embarrassing accident Zeran tentatively lifted a hand. His staff appeared in it and he tapped on the door with it. "Now please go get that my dear." The voice said, the male voice muttered to himself going over to open the door and blinked when he did. "Zeran?" The man asked. Zeran looked away. "Hello..." Zeran said before he gulped down a lump and said, "Father."

 

"Zeran, are you okay my boy, you don't look yourself.." the man muttered. Zeros' fatherly instincts as always were absolutely correct as he saw his son shivering. Zeran turned to his father and the father of Zeran Smith saw the tear streaked face and the look of a man whose spirit had been completely broken and had been desperately trying to hide it. "Zeran, Son,...come in let us talk.." Zeros muttered as he lead his boy in and closed the door behind them.

 


	4. The Tides Of War Change Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Zeran on Zendaria, Zerak choses this time to attack earth little did he know, this would lead to the Red Ranger Being Chosen!

Once inside Zeran and Zeros sat down before Zeran's father spoke. "So what brings you here my- Zeran?" Zero asked, for the first time in a long while Zeros saw his son breaking down into tears and this really had the father worried. Sara, His mother walked in and saw her son almost ready to cry. "Zeran?" She asked calmly like. Zeran, The experienced wizard finally broke down. "Mom...Dad...I'm sorry I failed you I failed Zendaria..." Zeran wept. "What are you talking about boy? We haven't seen you since the Funeral, who was that funeral for anyways?" Zeros asked causing Zeran to take a breather. "That Funeral...was for Kira." He stated as Zeros and Sara were in shock, Zeros had dropped his cup of coffee as it shattered on the ground. "K-K-Kira?" Sara asked as she kneeled down letting out some tears before Zeros spoke. "How did this happen my boy?" Zeros questioned. "I'll take you back to the war against Rita, The Pirate Rangers, their disbanding and Kira's death.." Zeran stated as Zeros nodded leaning back while Zeran explained, after the story was done Zeros sighed. "That was always like Kira, always put others above herself." Zeros sighed.

"Zeran, me and your mother can safely say we don't blame you." Zeros stated causing Zeran to look up at his father. "You don't?" Zeran asked causing Zeros to shake his head. "No, your sister always was one who put others above herself it was always how she was so don't blame yourself Zeran, by the way my boy have you eaten?" Zeros asked and Zeran was about to speak before suddenly Zeran's stomach let out a loud growl causing the Wizard to chuckle nervously. "OH FOR ALL THAT'S HOLY ZERAN! WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT EATING! Now I'm going to make a big dinner and you will explain everything to us over Dinner! NO BUTS!" Sara snapped as Zeran sighed. "Yes, Mother..." He muttered.

Meanwhile back down on earth Francine closed the door to her locker before sighing feeling someone approach her from behind. "Royce, look if you're here to rub in what happened save it." Francine stated causing the figure to chuckle a little bit. The young man was a rather large man in muscles and weight with a blue shirt over him and brown pants. He slowly put a hand on the young lady's shoulder. "Francine, you know I'm not the kind of person to do that, So how bad was it?" The man who was called Royce asked causing Francine to sigh before speaking. "Caught Red lipped in the bathroom." Francine muttered as Royce let out a "DOH!" squinting his eyes knowing that was painful to be the victim of. Suddenly, however, before either one of them could get even more chance to talk a huge blast exploded into the school. Francine and Royce luckily jumped back avoiding any major damage to them before Suddenly, Black feathered like creatures looking like Vultures swarmed into the school with loud screeches. "WHAT THE HELL?! Okay Francine these freaks don't look like the good guys or here to play." Royce stated in a rather worried tone.

"No they don't Royce, I don't know who sent them but we can't risk them bringing harm to the folks here. **EVERYONE MOVE**!" Francine Ordered as the students and teachers still in the school began running for the hills before Royce and Francine got in their martial arts fighting stance. 'What the hell is going on wait, could this be the work of who Zeran told me about?' Francine asked before shaking off the thought they had bigger things to worry about. "LETS MOVE ROYCE! Take these Bird Brains out!" Francine shouted as Royce slowly pulled out some Chains and smirked, time to play.

**THEY GOT A FEATHER FACE, THEY GOT A FUNNY BEAK, IQ OF UNDER TEN, THEIR LOUD AND NOISY!**

"Let's go Featherheads OIYA!" Francine shouted flipping over a few of them landing in a circle of These strange creatures. A few of them charged in trying to Deliver a few punches and Kicks as Francine blocked them before roundhouse kicking one across the face as they went spinning slamming back first into her locker. One tried to sneak up on her as Francine reached behind her grabbing its arm before flinging it forward and slammed it face first into the drinking fountain. "Have a nice DRINK!" Francine said with a smirk before turning back around to face some more of the Tengas.

**THEY SMELL LIKE SPOILED FISH ON A HOT HOT SUMMERS DAY, CROSS-EYED AND CRAZY NUTS WHO FLY ABOVE US! UGLY, UGLY BIRDIES IN THE SKY! PEOPLE GOING TO GET YOU! WATCH THE TENGA, WATCH THE TENGA, WATCH THE TENGA, TENGA BYE BYE!**

Royce took a chain from behind him and wrapped it around his fist before ducking one of the Tenga's strikes before going in and nailed one in the stomach with the chained fist as it made a squack like sound before getting sent back flying smacking beak first into the wall getting the beak stuck as the Tenga tried to pull it out. "Yo! Beak Face let me help you with that!" Royce called out before slamming his fist right into the back as it screamed in pain. "Oh stop being a Baby Punk." Royce teased before pulling the Tenga out of the wall and delivered a swift uppercut.

**BIRD BRAINS DON'T MESS WITH ME! CAUSE YOU GOT NO CHANCE, WE'RE GOING TO SEND YOU BACK TO THE BIRD SANCTUARY! WHERE YOU WILL SPEND YOUR DAYS LEARNING TO BASKET WEAVE! DON'T KNOW HOW TO RUN? WELL YOU BETTER JUST FLY AWAY!**

One of the Tenga's grabbed Francine and flung her into the Bathroom slamming her against the wall as Francine coughed before blocking a few of the strikes before kneeing the Tenga in the beak, grabbed his head and slammed it into the Toilet and flushed it before slamming the top onto the Tenga with a smirk. "Drink up Bird Freak." Francine said before running outside seeing even more of these Bird Creatures, the Tengas were swarming in and it was getting rather ridiculous. How could someone be willing to attack a school of all things, it was a good thing everyone had been evacuated.

**UGLY, UGLY BIRDIES IN THE SKY! PEOPLE GOING TO GET YOU! WATCH THE TENGA, WATCH THE TENGA, WATCH THE TENGA, TENGA BYE BYE! 1,2,3,4! LORD GROARKE HE AIN'T GONNA HELP YOU! OLD ZERAK AINT GONNA HELP YOU! WE WILL MAKE YOU FLY AWAY!**

One of the Tenga's grabbed Royce by the arm as the bulky man smirked. "Oh, that's how ya wanna play huh?" Royce asked reaching behind him and grabbed the Tenga's neck and slammed it face first into the stair railing right behind him. "OW! That's gonna leave a mark nice one Royce!" Francine said with a small smirk blocking a few blows from the Tenga's and bonked their heads together causing them to fall backwards and hit their heads against a school wall man this was quite the rush but they just kept coming from out of nowhere.

"ENOUGH!" A voice shouted before suddenly, Royce and Francine were launched back by a force of Dark Energy, both teenagers knocked against the lockers groaning as Francine slowly opened her eyes seeing two strange figures. One of them looked a lot like the creatures they had been fighting the other one looked more like a reject out of some Sci-fy movie as she slowly got up holding her arm panting who the hell were these two. "For mere Teenagers you're quite skillful in the Martial Arts young ones but fighting for the wrong side if I do say." The darker looking figure said.

"Reject from someone who should be in a Scifi movie let me guess you must be Zerak The Butcher, oh I'm sorry Zerak the Crybaby." Francine stated with a smirk as lighting was surrounding Zerak from his anger but then something hit him...how did this human know his name. "OH! My reputation reaches my mother's home world, Oh my I'm flattered tell me foolish girl it must of been my genius that filled you in on me right?" the man now identified as Zerak the butcher asked causing Francine to shake her head with a small smirk before speaking towards him.

"Try found out from a man by the name of Zeran." Francine stated as Zerak slammed his staff down. "WHAT MY BROTHER?! HERE!" Zerak growled as Francine got into fighting stance. "Really foolish girl? You think you can stand toe to toe with Zerak The Butcher?! I've killed thousands just like you in my quest to rid the universe of the evils known as Free Will!" Zerak snapped. "OH wah wah wah cry me a river Zerak!" Francine shouted as Zerak growled in anger. "Just for that girl..." Zerak said turning his staff around and readying the Blade at the end of the staff. "I'm going to take my time with you!" Zerak growled.

"Bring IT! OIYA!" Francine shouted jumping in for a jump kick only for Zerak to side step and slapped her towards a tree with his staff as Francine slammed against the tree outside the school as Zerak slowly walked forward. "Foolish Girl, you don't know who you're dealing with. I'm Zerak the Butcher! The most feared man in this galaxy and the liberator of the evils known as Free will! you don't stand a chance!" Zerak laughed as Francine coughed. "FRANCINE!" Royce shouted charging in only to get slammed to the side by Groarke as Royce growled in anger.

"Prepare yourself foolish human soon this planet will belong to us! and there is nothing you can do about it!" Groarke laughed as Royce was suddenly flung up in the air before a foot slammed into his stomach causing Royce to cough as he was slammed against the stairs. Royce groaned as he stumbled to his feet, "Ooh cheap move, birdbrain!"

Outside however, Francine was currently having no better luck than Royce was as she was currently beaten battered and bruised as Zerak lifted her up with one hand with an evil smirk on his face. The man guffawed, "I must admit you put up more of a struggle than I thought. But in the end like all from this pitiful weakling world you fell before me." He shrugged nonchalantly. "Such a pity I could've used someone like you in my new order." He commented.

"Your new order can kiss my Behind Zerak, my father didn't fight in the war to take down Hitler for nothing!" Francine growled spitting right in Zerak's face, complete defiance. Zerak wiped the spittle from his face with his free hand before he slammed a punch into her face and sent her flying into a nearby tree. He casually walked over to her. "Tell me something girl before you die, who is your father?" He questioned.

"Heh your really a moron ain't ya? I won't tell you his name but maybe my name will give you a hint. The names Francine, Francine Hampton you bastard." Francine snarled. The evil wizard's face furrowed for a moment. Before it went sickly green. "Hampton, you're the child of that inbred Southern hick and that California Wench? Ugh...how sickening!" Zerak snarled.

Francine snarled and used this time to flip up knocking her foot right onto Zerak's chin knocking him back a bit as she panted wiping her lip. "That so called "Wench" and "Hick" you bastard are my parents I can talk about bad about them all I want if they get on my bad side but..." She said getting in fighting stance. "ANYONE ELSE INSULTS THEM THEY ANSWER TO ME!" Francine snapped.

Zerak extended a hand and his staff flew into it. A predatory smile crossed his face. His staff appeared in it. "So, a little more fire in you after all. Good...I love crushing opponents mercilessly, and when I drive the blade of my staff through your heart, i shall enjoy sending it and your bloody lifeless head to your parents...RIGHT BEFORE I KILL THEM!" From out of the staff a very sharp looking blade appeared. "This is why the Butcher is a CUT above the rest!" he snapped.

Meanwhile, back at Zendaria. Zeran was enjoying time with his parents before a voice went through the house. "EARTH CODE NAME: TERRA UNDER ATTACK ACTIVATING COMMAND CENTER EMERGENCY ACTIVATION CODE MANY! ORNERY! RAMBUNCTIOUS! PICKLED! HERRINGS!" The voice shouted. His parents looked at Zeran quizzically. Zeran shrugged, "It's a crazy enough code that not even Zerak would stoop so low as to say it it would go against his pride..no offense." Zeros waived it off. "Boy i swear everyday you're more like your Grandfather." He stated before Zeran nodded and looked round. "Smith Household computer, link up with Command Center pass code: Free Will!"

Suddenly the screen appeared with a strange robot. "AIYIYIY! ZEROS IS ZERAN THERE THIS IS A CODE RED!" the robot shouted. "My word Alpha-5," Zeros noted. "You seem more just a trifle agitated." He stated. "Hello Alpha," Zeran added. "Current status." Zeran more or less asked calmly.

"YOUR BROTHER IS ATTACKING EARTH YOUR NEEDED BACK ASA-YESTERDAY! CODE CRIMSON!" Alpha shouted. Zeran's face went deathly pale. "Zerak's attacking Earth,?!, I'll be there shortly, Alpha." The screen shut off as Zeran looked at his parents. "I have to go Mum and Dad, duty calls." Zeran explained. "Of course dear, but before you go how about a lunch?" Sara asked before Zeros chimed in. "You know boy, I could always teleport you down myself?" Zeros added as Zeran smiled sheepishly. "I'll take the lunch but...no disrespect father. But the last time I let you teleport me to Earth I ended up over the Atlantic Ocean would've drowned too if I hadn't cast that emergency teleport at the last minute." Zeran explained.

"Of course my boy." Zeros commented before his mother spoke. "But Zeran, Next time you visit have a lady friend with you and have us grandparents!" Sara stated. Zeran flushed several shades of red. "Mom!" he yelped in embarrassment before he summoned his Staff and lifted it into the air. "Shadra hevay teleportus!" he called in a tone of mild annoyance before he teleported away. Zeros snickered and commented, "You always enjoy doing that don't you darling?" He stated with a small grin. "yes, Yes I do my dear." Sara stated as Zeros simply chuckled a little bit. Meanwhile down at the command center Alpha was running around in circles freaking out.

Zeran teleported into the command center. "I see everything's up and running Alpha. Now what's the full situation." He asked. "AIYIYIYI! LIKE I SAID YOUR BROTHER IS ATTACKING AND HES NOT ALONE TAKE A LOOK!" Alpha said pressing a button activating the viewing globe.

Zeran looked and grimaced, "Oh no," he groaned. "No, no, no don't tell me that blasted old bird is at it again?" He asked. "HE IS but, Zeran I don't know whats been going on but, do you know this lady battling Zerak?" Alpha asked pressing a button showing the battle going on between Francine and Zerak.

Zeran's face paled, 'No, Francine," he gasped shakily. "I have to get there fast!" Zeran shouted before Alpha spoke up. "Wait Zeran, I just wanted to ask because uh..." Alpha said pulling out the case and opened it up showing one coin glowing red. "The Tyrannosaurus power coin has been glowing lately." Alpha explained.

Zeran's eyes widened. "Could it possibly be..." Zeran wondered for a moment before speaking. "Alpha," Zeran said. "Give me the coin.". Alpha nodded quickly handing the coin to Zeran as suddenly, The coin began dragging Zeran all around the command center. Needless to say the coins always had minds of their own, who they wanted, they chose not the other way around and the red power coin always knew when it chose the right leader.

"Whoa, easy coin, easy I know you're eager for some exercise and I know she's in trouble." Zeran then looked at Alpha and said, "Alpha...duck!" Zeran shouted. "Right Aiyiyi I hate this part.." Alpha stated quickly ducking covering his head. Zeran then released the coin as he said, "Show time!" Meanwhile, on the battle feild, Zerak looked about ready to end Francine's life. "Any last-" Zerak stated before

Suddenly, The coin zoomed out of the command center zooming for the battlefeild as Zerak seemed to be preparing something to eliminate Francine from Existence. THWACK! Zerak was struck in the back of the head and sent spinning head over heels before he crashed to the ground face first. The coin itself however flew right to Francine. Francine quickly brought her hand up to block the coin but it flew right to her hand as she blinked opening her hand as red electricity flew from the coin. "What the..." Francine muttered to herself.

"Francine...Francine can you hear me lass?" Zeran called. "Zeran? Zeran is that you when did you get back and why does it feel like I'm talking to thin air?" Francine questioned looking around not seeing Zeran anywhere. "More wizard stuff I'll explain everything later...hold out your other hand." he explained. "Alright I'll trust you Zeran." Francine explained putting her hand out in front of her.

Back at the command center Zeran pulled a mopher from his sport coat. he held it out in front of him and growled. "Not my mum's world, brother! You leave Earth alone!" he shouted before he raised the morpher up and called out, "Shaundra heevay teleportus!"

At the battlefield, Francine felt the metal part of the morpher appear in her hand and looked at it in awe. She didn't have time though because Zerak launched a blast towards Francine as she just barely got out of the way. "Uh Zeran, Emergency explanation like now!" Francine shouted. Zeran explained, "It's called a morpher that Tyrannosaurus coin in your hand is the key to activating it. Put it in the morpher and call out the name of the dinosaur in he coin. I haven't come up with an activation code other than that yet." Zeran stated.

Francine suddenly smirked. "I think I have an idea, Yo Butcher! You got any idea what time it is?" Francine questioned. Zerak smirked and answered, "Yes I do it's time for your death, Earthling! What else could it be?" He snapped as Francine smirked. ""Wrong Butcher." Francine shouted getting in position. " **IT'S MORPHIN TIME!** " She shouted before pulling out the morpher and quickly put the coin in it placing it out in front of her. " **TYRANNOSAURUS!** " Francine shouted.

As the Transformation occurred Zeran thought out loud, "It's Morphin' time, simple and it works, I like It!" and then he saw Francine had transformed and roared in laughter as he shouted to the sky, "In your face you self-righteous male chauvinists who think women are weak! In your face! Earth has it's very first female red Power Ranger!" Zeran screamed. Zeran sent to Francine, "All right Francine now you can really take it to my brother!" He stated as Francine got in fighting stance. "Oh this will be MY Pleasure!" she snarled as Zerak's face paled in horror. "No, no, NO I will not be denied this chance! MY mother's homeworld will fall!" Zerak raised his staff. "Powers of the Dark Morphin grid, empower me!" Zerak shouted. The sky suddenly went dark and full of sinister clouds. A beam of golden energy shot down and enveloped Zerak as he let out a roar of Triumph. When the light vanished Zerak was encased in shiny black battle armor save for his head. "Die you little runt!" he snarled before he charged.

**POWER RANGERS! POWER RANGERS! POWER RANGERS! POWER RANGERS**

"Lets go Butcher Round two OIYA!" Francine shouted as she jumped in the air and drop kicked him back against a tree as she kick flipped herself up as Alpha's circuits at the command center sparked. "Aiyiyiyiyi!" Alpha stated. Zeran put a hand on Alpha. 'Calm down my mechanical friend. i have a hunch If Francine is anything like gene then I'm betting she has that Southern fire in her and her father's dreaded southpaw!" Zeran stated as Francine simply smirked under the helmet. "Yo, Zeran any weapons in this suit?" Francine called out. That brought Zeran to a potential problem. "Oh boy...uh Francine I hope you know your way with swords. Plus you have an energy pistol to use" Zeran commented. "Zeran, I'm the daughter of a war vet, if you think I haven't been trained to defend myself you got another thing coming whats the name of the weapon?" Francine grinned.

**IN A WORLD FULL OF DARKNESS, ONE TEAM MUST FIGHT TO SURVIVE!**

"The Power sword!" he answered. "Alright, **POWER SWORD!** " Francine shouted as suddenly, a sword appeared in front of her and once she grabbed it, it flashed red transforming as she smirked spinning it around. "Alright Butcher, lets go!" Francine growled. Zerak screamed as spun round so he could bring his bladed staff in for an uppercut strike. Zerak looked surprised. "Hampton, you've just gone from being a gnat not worth my time to mildly annoying!" Zerak snapped before he rushed in for another series of strikes with his staff.

**TRY TO BREAK THE CHAINS OF EVIL!**

Francine and Zerak began clashing blades as sparks flew from their blades. "Your on the wrong side girl! You apart of the women's liberation movement without free will women would be in a better spot!" Zerak snapped. "Yeah you call under a dictators rule?! Yeah I'll pass!" Francine snapped slashing as Zerak got sent flying back. Zerak growled as the two began clashing blades once again as Francine smirked oh how she loved getting under the skins of guys like this.

**THIS IS FREE WILLS LAST CHANCE! SO TAKE THE RIGHT STANCE! HOLD TIGHT, KEEP FREE WILL ALIVE!**

"HA!" Francine shouted and quickly sliced forward and knocked the blade out of Zerak's hands?! Zerak tightened his grip and began launching blasts of electricity as Francine backflipped dodged the blasts with a smirk landing gracefully in front of a tree. "HOLD STILL AND DIE!" Zerak snarled lauching multiple blasts as Francine Blocked two of them and sent the third flying back at Zerak as it exploded behinded him as Francine placed the sword on her shoulder. "That all "The Mighty Butcher" has to offer?" Francine asked.

**GO GO POWER RANGERS! DON'T EVER STOP THE FIGHT! GO GO POWER RANGERS! YOU WILL RISE UP TO THE TOP!**

"DAMN YOU HAMPTON!" Zerak snapped as Dark Electricity flowed from his body shooting out onto the field of battle as Francine whistled. "Looks like I hit a Nerve." Francine said with a small smirk. "NOW YOU-" Zerak started before his magic sparked. "What the?" Zerak asked and looked at his magical scanner and growled. "Low on Dark Energy lovely..." Zerak growled as Francine giggled. "What's wrong Zerak, out of juice?" Francine asked. "THIS IS NOT OVER HAMPTON! You've just made a very dangerous enemy! For now try this on for Size! PYRE LIZARD ARIZE AND DO THE BUTCHERS BIDDING!" Zerak shouted as suddenly a lighting bolt struck down before a lizard made out of pure fire appeared in front of Zerak with a roar as Zerak stood up calling his staff to him. "We will meet again Hampton and next time you won't be so lucky!" Zerak snapped before disappearing leaving Francine to deal with Pyre Lizard.

Francine slowly brought the sword near her face on the helmet turning it around and nodded. "Alright Lizard, I hope your ready Its about to get GROOVY!" Francine shouted as she charged in before the Lizard extended his arms out as the Tenga soliders suddenly appeared and charged in. "Really? You think a couple of Bird Brains are gonna stop me!" Francine stated ducking turning around and sliced down on the Tenga that was trying to strike her as it squaked flopping down on the ground.

Suddenly Francine was surrounded by a good Dozen of them and smirked as she brought the sword near her as it began glowing red. "Power Sword, T-REX SLASH!" Francine shouted as she flipped into the air before slicing in front of her as a roar from a T-rex was heard as it mowed the Tenga's down as if they were mince meat as Zeran's eyes widened, up in space though. Zerak looked like he was about ready to pull his hair out. Back down on earth in the command center, Zeran was beside himself. "The T-Rex slash attack?! nobody has mastered the attack that quickly well...ever!" Zeran said in stunned astonishment.

Some of them flew towards her as she flipped over them before pulling out her Blade Blaster. "RAPID FIRE!" Francine shouted before blasting them multiple times knocking the Tenga's back before turning towards the Pyre Lizard readying the Power Sword. "Time for you to cool off bucko! Power Sword, Tyrano FINAL STRIKE!" Francine shouted zooming in and began slashing though the Pyre Lizard multiple times before using his head launched herself up in the air spinning around before slicing down on him back flipping as she turned around before sheathing the blade as he fell down exploding. "Monster, Eliminated." She grinned to herself. "MAN THAT WAS AWESOME!" Frnacine shouted to the sky.

Then Francine heard someone behind her clapping his hands slowly. She turned to see the Butcher staring at her in wry amusement as he finished his clapping. "Brilliant, absolutely brilliant." He said off handedly. "Too bad for you, Hampton, I always take precautions." Zerak took a step back as he pressed a communicator on his wrist, "This is Zerak, Groake, my friend, it's time!" He stated. "Time?" Francine questioned as up in space Groarke nodded. "ACTIVATE THE GROWTH BEAM!" Groarke stated as one of the Tenga's nodded pressing a button as a Beam shot down to earth. Down on earth Francine looked up to see the beam hit where the Lizard was before it reformed him only this time, the monster was economy sized compared to how it was last time. "Oh hell..." Francine muttered.

"As much as i'd love to stay and see you get squashed, Hampton, I have no desire to become victim of a friendly fire, or in this case, friendly squashing." The evil wizard bowed extravagantly. "Sayonara, Francine Hampton, Sayonara!" he said in a mocking tone before he vanished laughing wickedly. However to Francine's surprise she heard Zeran sighing in her mind and saying in mild annoyance. "Really, Brother, this again. Why do you bad guys have no imagination. Why not try to summon a herd of ballet dancing elephants or tap dancing crocodiles or something sheesh." Zeran muttered. "As much as I enjoy some dry humor Zeran, we need to take care of this like now, this creature could very well destroy San Francisco!" Francine stated in panic as she had to quickly dodge out of the way as the beast tried to stomp on her with his foot.

Zeran explained calmly, "All right, Francine, keep calm and listen. It's time to summon your Dinozord. Since you're the only Ranger right now call out, 'I need Tyrannosaurus Dinozord power now.' understand?" He asked. "Crystal." Francine turning to the sky. "Alright, I NEED TYRANNOSAURUS DINOZORD POWER!" Francine shouted as suddenly the volcano erupted with a loud roar from the Tyrannosaurs as the Zord in question began making its way towards the battlefield. "Alright lets do this OIYA!" Francine shouted jumping into the air landing in the seat of the Tyrannosaurs. "Man this is awesome! Alright big guy lets make Zerak regret every taking aim on Earth!" Francine shouted.

**THEY'VE GOT A POWER AND A FORCE THAT YOU'VE NEVER SEEN BEFORE! THEY'VE GOT THE ABILITY TO MORPH AND EVEN UP THE SCORE!**

Zeran explained to her, "All right, Francine, on your right you'll a screen with a whole bunch of letters that resemble a typewriter, this is a highly advanced computer. press the keys I and f and you'll open up the index files which include the attacks for the zord." Zeran stated. Francine nodded pressing said keys as the attacks opened up, she had little time to read them though so she figured to skim through the important attacks and nodded. "Alright Zeran, i'll take it from here." Francine stated with a grin. "Good luck, my dear," Zeran told her. "And may the power protect you." Zeran stated.

**THEY KNOW THE FATE OF THE WORLD IS LIEING IN THEIR HANDS! THEY KNOW TO ONLY USE THEIR WEAPONS FOR DEFENSE! NO ONE WILL EVER TAKE THEM DOWN!**

"Alright T-rex lets go!" Francine shouted as the zord let out a roar chagrining in as it quickly sliced down on the monster with its tail before slapping it to the side causing it to fall down hitting its head against a nearby mountain. Finally, Royce came racing out seeing the battle going on. "What the hell?!" Royce questioned in shock. "Uh I think I better leave!" Royce stated realizing the severity of the situation and quickly got out of there. "Alright lets end this! Send this as a message to Zerak! This Hampton has joined the battle **FOR FREE WILL! LETS END THIS TYRANNOSAURUS FINAL STRIKE!"** Francine shouted pressing the button as The Tyranosaurs revved its head back before letting out a huge wave of energy from its mouth as it colided with Pyre Lizard destroying it on impact as the Tyrannosaurus let out a roar at the explosion as Francine smirked. "Don't mess with the Groovy Rangers!" Francine grinned.

The next day, Francine walked into the class sitting down, currently she was wearing a brand new watch or what looked like one anyways with no time telling face on it as Royce sat down next to her as they overheard the radio. "And in other news, a mysterious red clad individual has just saved San Francisco by taking down a mysterious monster and a man who calls himself "Zerak The Butcher" has been forced away from earth but for how long?" The radio said. "Oh man, I never got to thank the red ranger for the help!" Royce growled next to Francine as she smirked. "Oh trust me Royce, I'm sure the red ranger knows." Francine said with a small smirk. Royce looked around. "I heard Stienley just called it quits and we got a new Math teacher. Hmph, if he's anything like Stienley chances are it'll be a real snoozefest!" the ten biker dude commented. "Oh I don't know Royce." Francine asked with a small grin leaning back looking towards the door with a knowing giggle. "Huh?" Royce questioned looking at Francine suspiciously. "Okay, Francine, spill! What do you know?"

Before Francine could say anything, Royce got his answer. The classroom was brought out of whatever they were do by a loud and enthusiastic shout of, " **GOOOOOOOOD MORNING, HAPPY STUDEEEEEEEENTS!** " the voice shouted as Zeran strode into the room and looked over the class giddily. "As you can probably guess I am not Jacob Stienley, he retired yesterday and I'll be taking over Math and Science for the rest of the year." He explained before he turned around as Zeran then wrote his name on the chalkboard. "My name is Mr. Zeran Smith but please feel free to call me by my first name...Mister. and we are about to rock and roll into the wonderful world of mathematics." Zeran then did a little =twist as he sand "Bee bop baloo bop!". Then Zeran clapped his hands. "Now let's begin this rock and roll journey into the world of mathematical equations." Francine was doing a terrible job stifling her giggles. She noticed Royce staring at Zeran with a look that said, "What da' hell, who is this screwball?" He asked. "That is Zeran Smith I met him the other day and it turned out he just got a job at our school go figure." Francine said with a shrug.

"So lemme see if I understand this right Francine. Stienley is gone and instead we're going to be taught by this old guy?" Too late Francine couldn't say anything as Zeran's ears picked up the forbidden word. Before Francine could say anything Zeran had him out of his chair and in a fireman's carry on his shoulders. The other students got the surprise of a lifetime as Zeran did an airplane spun with Royce as he snapped, "OLD GUY? CAN AN OLD GUY DO THIS? WHO ELSE WANTS TO CALL ME A WRINKLY SOUR-MINDED OLD HAS-BEEN! I'VE STILL GOT PLENTY OF YOUTH LEFT IN ME YOU YOUNG PUNK!" Royce was then unceremoniously planted back in his seat looking as throttled as he felt. "Ooh, okay, note to self avoid calling the new teacher the o-l-d word." Royce groaned. Francine sighed shaking her head looking out towards space. "Hope you enjoyed the ranger teams you killed before Zerak. The last one you did, if I have anything to say about it WILL be your last." Francine said to herself.


End file.
